Pokemon: Bronze Alpha Episode:1
by KingEon
Summary: A new world,new region. Follow the life of Jake Ketchum as he tries to follow in his father's footsteps by training to become Head General in the new Alpha program.


Pokemon Bronze Alpha

Episode 1: Enter The Chaos Pt 1

"Jake Ketchum, you have been chosen." "Uh, Ch-Chosen? F-For what?" "the Alpha program." "What?" "Let me explain" said a female voice as the pitch black room grew brighter. In front of him were two white chairs and a small all white table between them, the room it's self was all white. A red and gold elevator descended from what appeared to be nowhere. The doors opened and out came a dark skinned women in an all-white lab coat, she held a red folder in her right hand and a white device in her left. "Hello Jake." "Why have I been called here? What is this place?" "This Jake, is the Alpha Base, we are the special poke forces that keep earth safe." "I haven't heard of you." "We are a secret force Jake, come, sit down." Said the women as she walked to the white chair on the left. Jake reluctantly sat next to her. "Jake you have been chosen to aid Alpha in an oncoming war. "Why me?" "Because Jake, your Father Ash was our Head General, he was training you, am I correct? "How did you…?" "I was the one who gave who gave him the order to do that, Jake your father died trying to prevent this war, now you possess the skill to aid us in it." "Wait, what war? And who are you?" The women waved her hand and a white screen appeared. "Show project Warfare, data file 62." On the screen appeared hundreds of men, women, and pokemon, fighting but, not normally, the trainers were fighting literally alongside their Pokemon. The screen zoomed in on a man with spikey hair and a sliver and blue suit, he kicked a trainer in his left rib, grabbed his arm and spun him around and stomped on the back of his knee, forcing him to the ground. "Now Charizard!" shouted the man as an orange, dragon like creature dropped down and expelled a powerful stream of fire at the man in front of the spikey haired trainer, who jumped away as the fire made contact with the man. The man burst into flames as the spikey haired trainer, whipped out a strange rectangular sword, with a golden blade, and sliced the burning man's throat. "Computer! That's enough." Said the women. She looked to Jake's traumatized face and said: I am Prof. Selexa and this…is Alpha. Jake sat motionless, his face pale, and confused. Is this what his father meant? Jake had a small flashback of his father saying: "You have greatness in you son, the world will need it someday." "Jake…Jake." Said Prof. Selexa "…..we must get started." Jake rose to his feet. "Fine….let's go"

Prof. Selexa led him down an all-white hallway with pictures of people in red and gold skin tight suits with Pokeballs on their hips. Probably fallen soldiers Jake thought to himself. They soon reached a golden door with a red A on it, "Identification agent 11203" Said Prof. Selexa. "Access granted, said the door" The Doors swung open and through it was an all red and gold lab. Golden stairs led down to a red floor with tables, giant computer, agents, and even pokemon. "This is the Golden Alpha League's lab station. The best of all the leagues" Jake was confused "All the leagues?'' Jake said "There are more than one?" "Yes Jake, there are three: The Bronze Alpha League, The Silver Alpha League, and the Golden Alpha League." Explained the professor. "But why?" said a still confused Jake. "Why separate every one?" Prof. Selexa turned to look at him. "The Leagues are distinguished by skill level. The Bronze are the recruits with a lower level of experience or skill. You will be put to a test Jake" "A test?" "Yes, it will determine if you are Silver, Golden, or…" She said looking away. "Bronze." Why had she said it like that? Like bronze was a very bad place to be. He didn't have much experience, he lowered his head at the thought of being assigned Bronze considering his father was the Head General. Prof. Selexa saw the look on his face. "And just because you are assigned to a certain group doesn't mean that you must stay there. You can be promoted by taking the Acceleration test." Said the professor. A little bit of hope shot through Jake's heart. He managed a smirk. "Now come we must get you your Pokemon. It is my understanding that you don't have any….correct?" said the professor. "Yes" responded Jake. She led him to a small lab table. "Alan…Alan!" shouted professor Selexa. "Here I am Selexa!" a voice shouted back to her. Jake turned to see a fair skinned man with red glasses, and a green lab coat. "Yes, Professor?" said Alan "Jake, this is Alan, he handles all of the pokemon rescued and caught by the Golden Alpha League" explained Selexa "That's right, so you're the new recruit?" "Yeah…I….guess "Jake said "Okay then let's get started…shall we?" Alan waved his hand and a screen appeared out of nowhere. "Show, poke selection screen" said Alan to the computer screen. Suddenly, a list of pokemon names with their pictures appeared. "Now…what region do you want your pokemon to come from?" "Uhh….I'm not sure." Said Jake. "Might I suggest something strong, like a Dragonite...o-or an Excadrill…or a maybe a Pika" "No…I want to start at the beginning….show me the Sinnoh starters." Said Jake "Alright then, Sinnoh starters." Said Alan to the computer screen, pictures of the pokemon Chimchar, Piplup, and Turtwig. "Alright then Jake, pick one." Said Alan. Jake gazed all three pokemon. Chimchar stood out to him the most. "Him, that one." Jake said "Chimchar" A hole appeared on the lab table, and a Pokeball shot out from it. It hit the table, and it opened up, a bright white shot upward from the ball, then came down and took the form of the pokemon Jake had selected. The small monkey-like pokemon, stared at Jake. His fiery tale flickered as he sat on the lab table. "Jake meet Chimchar" Said Selexa. "Um, hey" said Jake. Chimchar tilted his head and continued to look at Jake. Alan picked up Chimchar's Pokeball and retuned him to it. "Here you go Jake." Said Alan handing him the Pokeball. "Uh…thanks" The Pokeball was warm. Alan grabbed a gray belt with six black squares on it and a small pocket next to the buckle which was a Pokeball. "What's this?" "it's a Pokebelt…it holds Pokeballs" Alan took the Pokeball from Jake and held it near his belt. The ball shot from his hand and gripped on to the belt. "Whoa" Said Jake. "Now, let's get you to your room. Thank you for your help Alan" Said professor Selexa. She led him down an all-white hallway, they stopped at two doors. "Room registration" said professor Selexa. She motioned for him to come to her. He stepped closer to the door and a small square shape raised from the wall next to the door, a black screen appeared on it. A small circle on the square scanned his face with an orange light. His face appeared on the screen. The door then opened. An all-white room with an all-white bed, and an all-white desk, sat before him. "Jake this is your new room." Jake's face was emotionless. "Listen I know it's all a lot to take in. Get some rest, dinner is soon." Jake nodded and headed into the room, the doors closed behind him. He went and sat on his bed. An all-white fan sat spinning above him. He reached for the Pokeball on his waist, and detached it from the belt and looked it. "Chimchar…hmm I think I'll call you….Pyro" He looked up at the ceiling fan, then back down at his Pokeball "Well….here we go." He said to himself. Suddenly a loud boo broke the silence. The vibration of the sound shook Jake. He got to his feet. He only took a step before the wall behind him exploded. He was sent flying into the wall. He looked behind him, and saw the gaping hole, and an armored flying ship. Blood leaked from his legs, torso, arms, lips, and nose. The room began to spin. He fell to his back and looked up his ceiling fan as everything went black.

(Author's Note).

Hey guys, it's me Eon, this is my first fanfic of the series Pokemon Bronze Alpha. I am splitting each story up into "Episodes" comeback soon for episode 2. Sorry that this one is a little boring, the others will be a lot more interesting, I promise, thanks for reading.


End file.
